Frustración
by Alex.Perv
Summary: Recuerdo que cuando éramos apenas unos niños, un amigo me preguntó “¿Crees que una amistad pueda ser destruida, de la noche a la mañana?” mi respuesta salió casi instantánea “La verdad no creo”… Que equivocado estaba.


DISCLAIMER: Kingdom hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que algunas tiendas de ropa que mencionaré.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Recuerdo que cuando éramos apenas unos niños, un amigo me preguntó "¿Crees que una amistad pueda ser destruida, de la noche a la mañana?" mi respuesta salió casi instantánea "La verdad no creo"… Que equivocado estaba._

**FRUSTRACIÓN**

**Capítulo uno**

_Gemidos y jadeos inundaban mi habitación, sentía algo fuera de control dentro de mí, no sé, me sentía diferente, mis ojos estaban cerrados, quería ver, pero sentía la necesidad de tenerlos cerrados._

_Sentí de la nada un fuerte dolor en mi espalada, como si algo se hubiera incrustado en ella. Lo que sentía era… diablos… sentía un placer asesino, destruía toda clase de cordura, mi cuerpo se movía por su cuenta. Sentí que mi cuerpo paró y el dolor en la espalda aumentó, escuché el grito de una mujer, se encontraba debajo de mí y sentí como si hubiera orinado pero más placentero. Las gotas de sudor escurrían por mi espalda, por mi cuello, mi frente, etc. Una mano se posó en mi mejilla y abrí los ojos… Debajo de mi se encontraba el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga de la infancia en su total desnudez, Naminé Ikeda._

Mi cuerpo hizo que me sentara en la cama en cuanto sentí haber despertado. Sentí algo mojado en mi entrepierna y deje que mi cuerpo cayera en la cama de nuevo. La puerta se abrió y mamá entró con su típica sonrisilla de siempre "Hijo, Naminé te está esperando en la sala, apresúrate" cerró la puerta y no pude evitar tensarme. Mamá y la madre de Naminé son amigas desde la Universidad.

Soy alrededor de unos 3 o 4 meses mayor que Naminé, uhm, bueno Naminé había sido mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, incluso su estricto padre la dejaba quedar a dormirse en mi casa, siendo yo un hombre (la verdad es que nunca he entendido por que se amargan tanto, ni que fuéramos a abusar de ellas). Obviamente al ser tan unidos no faltó el idiota que dijera que éramos pareja pero uno aprende a vivir con eso. Somos bastante contrarios, Naminé es tímida, inteligente responsable, muy, pero muy torpe, y talentosa en las artes, sobre todo en el dibujo. En cambio yo, bueno soy otro párrafo del texto. No por algo 8°"B" era el curso donde todos querían estar. Dicen que era el más… para decirlo bonito: desmadroso (no encontré otra palabra) de todos los 8°. Odio los deportes, pero amo los extremos, sobre todo andar en monopatín es algo tan fácil y necesario para mí como respirar, por supuesto en el comienzo me di una buena cantidad de putasos. Pero de ahí no salía. Y soy bastante enojón, tengo un humor un poco negro, pero bueno todos tenemos nuestros defecticos.

Las vacaciones de verano recién habían terminado y estábamos pasando a noveno, no hablé con ella debido a que se había ido de vacaciones a las Islas del Destino, y yo, jodido los pobres, me quede aquí en mi casa con mi fiel perro Spike, mi madre y mi monopatín, y una buena cerveza fría, por supuesto. Nada más tomo los fines de semana bueno.

Me encaminé al baño y me di una rápido ducha de agua fría, salí a toda propulsión del baño y me vestí con el uniforme del colegio. Mientras me vestía recordé que había tarea de la materia que más amaba, matemáticas, claro eso era cuando aún no conocía algebra y trigonometría, demasiadas fórmulas e incógnitas es más deberían de prohibirlas, tengo pruebas de que matan las pocas neuronas de los adolescentes de hoy en día, y aún más grande el crimen, hay ocasiones en las que dos horas, pero bueno pero para eso tenemos a Zexion en el salón que sirva de algo ese "Emo". Miré a la negra cama incómodo, y regresó una imagen de lo que en mi sueño había sucedido en ella.

Cuando bajé vi a Naminé, sentada en el negro sofá de mi sala, no es por nada, pero esas vacaciones le habían hecho algo que se notaba diferente, o tal vez no estaba acostumbrado a verla con su rubio cabello amarrado en una coleta que tenía tanta pereza como yo. La vi y lo primero que pensé fue: "_Joder, es que esta está loca o qué" _traía una chaqueta, probablemente de **Zara** conociéndola, y estábamos a principios de Agosto, y Villa Crepúsculo no es precisamente famosa por tener un clima gélido todo el año (cogieron el sarcasmo ¿cierto?). Cogí mi mochila y la saludé como siempre lo hacía: chocando nuestras mejillas. Mientras mi madre se tomaba uno de sus panes tostados para comérselo, yo cogí el otro, el cual devoré en cuestión de segundos y el jugo de naranja en la mitad de los que me comí el pan, causando que mi madre protestara. "Yo también te amo madre" esa era mi típica respuesta de cuando me daba una… mentada de madre. (Vaya que qué irónico)

Caminamos al colegio que se encontraba a unas tres cuadras de mi casa, y vi a Naminé sudando casi igual a cuando hacía deportes. "Venga Naminé de solo verte ya estoy sudando, por que no te quitas la chaqueta" dije metiendo las manos a las bolsas del, para mi estúpidamente ridículo, pantalón del uniforme. "No, tranquilo es que no quiero tener cáncer de piel" no solo era torpe para caminar sino también para mentir, creo que juraba que me la tragaría, está bien que soy idiota, mas no imbécil y menos pendejo.

Naminé al ser tan blanca como lo era, sentía casi tres veces más calor de lo que yo lo hacía, así que si yo estaba muriéndome ella ya se había deshidratado desde hace horas.

Cuando ya estábamos a unos pasos de entrar a la puerta principal del colegio escuchamos como ese desgraciado e hijueputa timbre sonó, causando que corriéramos como unos imbéciles los dos pisos que tocaba subir. Lo bueno es que nos sentábamos juntos así que por lo menos tenía con quien hacer plática, aparte de Hayner, Sora, Pence y Riku el cual tengo que admitir que habían momentos que quería asesinar por que se creía el más bueno del colegio.

No pasó nada interesante en el día aparte de que todos presumieron que tuvieron unas _súper divertidas vacaciones_ mientras a mí la envidia me corroía. Zexion me "pasó" (más bien le robe el cuaderno) la tarea de Matemáticas. Y entonces tocó la asignatura que Naminé amaba con todas sus fuerzas: Deportes. Decía que con ardo trabajo coordinaba los pies para caminar -y yo soy el mejor testigo de eso- imagínensela corriendo y saltando llantas y/o potros y lo mejor, intentando jugar soccer, era mejor que cualquier otra película de comedia, aunque ella dijera lo contrario.

La espere afuera de los vestidores de mujeres, y en cuanto ella salió me dejó con los ojos totalmente abiertos y no pude evitar reprimirla "¡Piensas hacer ejercicio, así!" aún con el clima afuera con el tickete asegurado de que sudaría, traía puesta la fina chaqueta. Naminé me dedicó una de sus adorables sonrisas. La verdad es que jamás había sentido algo por ella que pasara de un gran afecto como amigos, pero el sueño que había tenido, realmente me había hecho difícil estar cerca de ella.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el patio del colegio, y vi como sus mejillas se habían puesto con un rojo tenue, por el calor, y como una delgada gota de sudor caía de su sien y caminaba por su pálido cuello, justo como había ocurrido en mi retorcido y enfermo sueño, no puede evitar parar y sonrojarme demasiado, ella se volteó a verme y yo sonreí forzadamente. Una vez ya habíamos llegado, "La Macho" que nos daba deportes nos dijo que calentáramos _«__No tengo porque, ya lo estoy__»_pensé y sonreí por mi propio sarcasmo. Calentamos y nos separó en las estúpidas filas de hombres y mujeres, lo bueno es que como éramos 13 hombres, 13 mujeres… y Zexion no teníamos que perder demasiado tiempo en el "Escoge a tu equipo". Pero con esa maestra ojalá fuéramos 45. Aventó el balón a los pies de Sora el cual sonrió como un niño pequeño que le habían comprado un _Transformer_ nuevo, demasiado estúpido para mi, está bien, hacer piruetas peligrosas, tener un largo expediente de lesiones y caerse desde enormes alturas para muchos no es nada entretenido, pero les aseguro que es mejor que correr como completos idiotas detrás de un balón con unos shorts cortos. Realmente no sé por qué varios de mis compañeros de clase, incluso Hayner, Pence y Sora dicen que soy un amargado y que necesito desayunar _**All Bran**_junto con un_**Activia**_para quitarme lo estreñido. Pero bueno, si hablamos de amargados el que se gana el Premio Nobel es Zexion.

Comenzamos a jugar soccer, y no sé si fue mi imaginación, por que el calor cada vez se volvía más cabrón, recién había pasado el balón a Riku cuando oía a varias niñas gritar y en cuanto me volteé vi como el frágil y delgado cuerpo de Naminé caía con los ojos cerrados al césped, en cuanto tocó el suelo corrí hacia donde ella estaba, la moví un poco para que despertara, "La Macho" la tomó en brazos (la verdad es que Naminé es muy delgada, y, no por nada le decíamos "La Macho" a nuestra profesora- aparte de por fea claro) y la cargó hasta la enfermería; y en su largo trayecto la seguí.

Una vez ya habíamos entrado a sanidad, la enfermera abrió la cortina que daba a una blanca cama, idéntica a la de los hospitales, muy malos recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza por cierto. La recostaron en la camilla y en cuanto abrieron su chaqueta y levantaron su camisa del uniforme para colocarle el estetoscopio en su pecho, me sonrojé vulgarmente, uno como hombre siempre se fija en eso, pero descubrí el motivo por el cual había llevado puesta esa chaqueta, sus pechos habían crecido notablemente, ya no estaba plana como el año pasado, fácil era un 34 B o C o algo así quien sabe tal vez más, no se sobre _brassieres_ la verdad. Le dije a la enfermera que me quedaría con ella hasta que despertara, me senté en una silla a lado de la cama, y me recosté en su almohada, el tiempo pasó y supongo que me dormí….

Esos estúpidos sueños casi acaban con mi cordura, de por si destruyeron mi amistad con Naminé. Estaba recostada en la cama de su habitación, con mi playera negra con rayas blancas que le presté un día lluvioso y que por cierto nunca me devolvió. Su cabello estaba como si lo tuviera húmedo, lo sé porque ese mismo día lluvioso de la camisa me di cuenta de que cuando la humedad y el agua deciden hacer un pacto en su cabello, se le hacen unas ligeras ondas que por cierto yo hallaba adorables. Solo traía la camisa negra, porque podía ver todo desde el ángulo en el que me encontraba, caminaba provocativamente hacia mí y me tomaba del cuello de la camisa del colegio y para luego jalarme hacia ella, no sabía qué hacer, me dolía excesivamente el cuerpo, por los nervios, quería hablar pero no podía no lograba coordinar la lengua con el cerebro y eso me traía jodido, tomó mi mano y la colocó en su seno que por cierto no estaba usando un corpiño o algo por el estilo, casi provocándome un desmayo, sus manos se posaron sensualmente en mi cuello y luego me atrajo a ella para darle un beso, bastante apasionado y a la hora de separarnos mordió levemente mi labio inferior, joder la verdad no sé como lo había logrado mis labios son realmente delgados, los odio. No hay necesidad de explicar los demás ya que se podrán dar una idea. Cuando ya la había penetrado comenzó a gemir mi nombre repetidas ocasiones, sentí como su voz sonaba distorsionada y como lentamente me iba despertando escuchando su voz llamándome.

"Roxas, Roxas pero que es lo que te pasa" me dijo sacudiéndome del hombro para despertarme más rápido. "Roxas te sientes bien estás muy caliente". Mierda. "¿Roxas? dime algo, por favor"

Miré sus ojos azules por poco más oscuros que los míos, y juro que jamás había visto en mi vida a Naminé más adorable, apretó los labios y me miró con cara de preocupación. Me levanté apresuradamente haciéndola dar un saltito y casi instantáneamente dirigí mi mirada a lo que se encontraba entre mis dos piernas. "Mierda" musité, con el ceño fruncido, casi logrando que mis dos cejas se tocaran. Era estúpido, inmaduro e imperdonable lo que me estaba sucediendo, Naminé era, no, mejor dicho, yo era un marica, cabrón, huevón e hijueputa elevado a la _X _potencia. Naminé era fácil de querer como dicen en Argentina sencillita y carismática, además al estar con ella te das un buen rato de diversión con sus peleas con la gravedad y el equilibrio.

**FRUSTRACIÓN**, esa era la palabra exacta para describir lo que sentía, quería a Naminé, pero nunca la había visto como más como una amiga y ahora, consciente o inconscientemente la estaba deseando sin siquiera amarla o quererla en el sentido novio-novia. "Roxas ¿qué tienes?" se acercó a mi pero me giré inmediatamente, cuando su mano se colocó en mi hombro sentí un calor insoportable. "Déjame" le dije con una voz enfadada, pero no estaba enojado con ella, lo estaba conmigo mismo. "¿Acaso te he hecho algo Roxas?" me preguntó con la voz temblorosa, genial lo que me faltaba ahora la había hecho llorar. Me paré de la silla y corrí al baño de hombres que no estaba muy lejos de Sanidad, gracias a todos los dioses de todas las religiones.

No había nadie en el baño así que realmente me sentí suertudo, me miré en el espejo y tuve que apartar la vista, ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ME ESTABA PASANDO?! Golpeé con fuerza el lavabo "¡¿Awayuky que coños es lo que te está pasando?!" Awayuky es mi apellido y así todo mundo me decía cuando estaban molestos conmigo incluso yo también lo hago. "Mierda, mierda tengo que hacer algo, esto no puede seguir así" caminé cual león enjaulado por el baño.

No sabía qué hacer, y al parecer mi _"amiguito"_ parecía no tener el menor interés en ayudarme el tan cabrón. Intentaba pensar coherentemente pero a la velocidad de una onda de sonido llegaban imágenes de Naminé presumiéndome su _Traje de Eva_. Me miré en el espejo, no, no iba a caer tan bajo como para hacer uso a "_La hora feliz de Roxas" _simplemente me rehusaba, "Vamos Awayuki debe de haber algo que puedas hacer, no puede ser tan difícil. Solo tienes que pensar…" pero no pude evitar sonreír sarcásticamente y poner los ojos en blanco"… creo que lo acabo de complicar, Joder, como se supone que piense racionalmente si solo estoy pensando de cuantas maneras puedo acostarme con Nam" Me senté en donde están los lavabos y recargué la cabeza en los espejos.

Después de cómo una media hora me pude relajar totalmente y salí del baño, para esto ya estábamos en clases y según mi horario tocaba… ¡Algebra! Coño comencé mal el año, a que ser coherente se le ocurre no entrar a la primera clase de álgebra- la cual aún no conocía pero me podía dar una idea de que tan difícil era debido a los comentaros de mis amigos de grados mayores- del año, era un IMBÉCIL.

* * *

Uff por fin subi algo hay por fa comenten aunque sean criticas o "Nos das asco" pero haganlo!


End file.
